Angel in the Black
by Wanli8970
Summary: In a battle between Yami Bakura and Yami Yugi, Yami uses a card that reveals the opponent's weakness. Yami Bakura's weakness, however, was nothing like anything they would ever imagine. What is his true weakness and what are the consequences of revealing it?
1. Death of a Loved One

**A/N: Welcome to my first _Yu-Gi-Oh_ story ever. I'm sorry if my duels and canon-connection sucks, I've only begun to recently watch the series and the only reason why I'm writing this story is that of Amane, Ryou's dead sister. So, I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

 **Death of a Loved One**

 _Little Ryou loves holding his sister's hand, it's their special way showing how close they are. Some people called them clingy but they didn't care. None of those people were twins so they have no idea what it's like. Despite everyone's claims, Ryou and Amane are two completely different people with their own lives and interests. Somethings were more interesting to the other twin while that twin just lets them enjoy their fun._

 _One of those times was when the twins were walking home from school with their mother, Ryou stopped in front of a window of a store that's displaying RPG figurines. His chocolate eyes glow in awe at the well-crafted figures on the other side of the window. Amane notice his sudden stop and sighs once she sees the figurines._

 _"And they say I'm the one that needs to play with dolls," she mumbles with more sass then a seven-year-old should know. Her comment caught their mother's attention and she walks over to the twins._

 _"What is it, Ryou?" she asks the oldest twin, noticing that his face is pressed up against the glass._

 _"Mom, can I buy that new figurine of Link the Elf?" Ryou asks, pointing at said figurine through the window._

 _She sighs. "Ryou, we don't have time to go shopping. We're already late for Amane's soccer practice, anyway."_

 _"Red Foxes are going down!" Little Amane shouts with her free hand in the air._

 _"Can I just look at it for a few more seconds?" Ryou practically begs at this point. Since she knew Amane's the intimidating twin, their mother wasn't prepared for the cute face Ryou's pulling on her to trick her._

 _"Oh, alright," Ryou's face broke into a huge smile. "But as soon as the walk sign comes on, we're leaving."_

 _"Yeah!" Ryou cheers, turning his face back to the window._

 _"Come on, Amane, we'll wait by the lights," their mother grabs Amane's free hand, dragging her away from Ryou._

 _"But-!" the hand she was using to hold her brother's slipped away. Amane just held her hand out to her brother as her mother brings her over to the lights._

 _That was Ryou's first mistake._

 _"Ryou, time to go!" their mother calls once the walk sign appears. Amane still has her hand out, waiting for her brother to grab hers but now she's beginning to walk down the crossing street with her mother._

 _Her twin brother takes one last look at the figurines before breaking into a run towards them. He has his hand outstretched, ready to grab his sister's hand. That's when notices a speeding car come around the corner._

 _Time slows down at this point; his mother and Amane didn't seem to notice the car coming their way. What really worried Ryou was how fast that car was going. How were they going to stop?_

 _His eyes widen in horror once he realizes that car is not going to stop anytime soon and the two of them are going to get hit!_

 _"Amane!" He yells, trying to catch his sister's attention so she could move out of the way. He manages to gain her attention, but she just looks at him with a confused look, not seeing the incoming danger a few feet away from her._

 _He stretches his hand out further and picks up the pace; if he grabs her hand then he can pull her and their mother out of the way. Since Amane's holding onto her mother, then he can save her too! He just got to!_

 _His fingers brush slightly against Amane's…_

 _Then all he felt was air._

 _One second his sister was in front of him with a look of pure curiosity on her face when she suddenly vanishes into thin air. Even their mother was nowhere in sight. Wha… Where were they?_

 _Yelling and blurs of people running by caught his attention. Trembling, Ryou turns his head to the left and what he sees makes his chest constrict._

 _Amane… Amane was on the ground, lying a few feet away from him. Why was she sleeping on the ground? She loves dirt, but the street is hard and dangerous because cars could hit her! Why isn't she moving? She always moves around in her bed whenever she goes to sleep because of the crazy dreams she always gets!_

 _A-And why is there this red stuff pooling around her?_

 _The horrible truth came to him like water pouring into a glass; that red stuff was blood._

 _A-Amane…. Amane was…_

 _Something inside split into two._

 _"AMANE!"_

* * *

Yami Yugi didn't know how much longer can he hold on in this duel; he only has a few monsters left and his LP was now at **200** while his opponent was on **1000**. He knew he was walking a tightrope at this point but he couldn't just give up. His friends are counting on him! Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda, and Bakura…

Well, not the Bakura that he's currently dueling at the moment. The Bakura that he has come to know is shy but a generous young kid. While he can be a coward for time to time, he's always been there to support both him and Yugi. This Bakura in front of him was not the Bakura he knew; this one is pure evil, only caring about what he desires and having little to no thought on all the people he's hurt just to get what he wants. That's not Bakura, this is just some evil spirit that's taken over the real Bakura.

Yami Yugi didn't even want to imagine what the real Bakura must be going through; to have a spirit to completely suppress you to the point you have no control and you have no memories of what you're doing for the past few days must be horrible. He could never imagine doing that to Yugi.

That's why he's determined to free the real Bakura because he could not allow a friend like him to suffer through this horrible pain. However, the task was easier said than done. He's barely hanging onto his LP since one more attack will put a duel to an end. It didn't help that the Yami Bakura was taunting him as well.

"What's this? Is the great Pharaoh giving up already? You better do it and spare yourself the humiliation in front of your friends!"

Then he let out that bone-chilling laugh of his. To think that a sweet guy like Bakura could laugh like that?

"Don't give up, Pharaoh!" He turns his head at the sound of Anzu, who, along with the rest of his friends, is trapped in a barrier that's preventing them from interfering with the duel.

"Yeah, show that spirit a thing or two!" Jonouchi adds in with a wave of his fist.

"You still have a few monsters left, use them!" Honda encourages.

Hearing his friends voices was enough to calm his nerves; they're right, he can do this. For them and for Bakura. Whoever these monsters are he will use them to the best of their ability. Without looking at the cards, he took one.

"From my hand, I draw-!" he cut his sentence short when he took a glance at the card he's holding and his breath hitches in horror. "No!"

His hesitance was immediately noticed by everyone else. "What's up with him?" Jounouchi asks.

"Looks like he just picked up a card." Honda points out.

"Yeah, but what type of card?" Anzu questions, wondering how could this monster card scare the pharaoh so.

Bakura smirks once he sees the look of fear in the Pharaoh's eyes. "What's the matter, Your Highness? Already realizing that your doom is inevitable?"

The Pharaoh couldn't believe his eyes. _No, how is this possible? I thought this card was destroyed years ago!  
_  
The card he's holding shows a picture of what appears to be an eye made entirely out of gold - almost similar to Pegasus's goldeneye - and has a completely smooth surface. On top of the card, the title read: _The Eye of Truth_. Gazing into the eye's blank look, a rush of memories pour into the Pharaoh's head all at once; a bright light nearly blinding him, horrified screams filling his ears, and the shivering form of a body that's trying to curl in on themselves to hide from the cruel world.

He knows what this card does; it exploits the opponent's greatest weakness, rendering them unable to make move for three turns. While it could be helpful for this turn, Yami Yugi knew the consequences of using this card. The last person he used the card on was mentally scarred for life; he couldn't move, he couldn't talk, he couldn't do anything anymore.  
 _  
I can't use this on Bakura_ , he shifts his glaze over to the possessed boy. _What if I accidentally used this on the real Bakura?_

 _"You can do it, Other Me,"_ he looks to his left to see the real Yugi smiling at him. _"I know you don't want to hurt the real Bakura, I don't want to either, but it's not like we have much of a choice. Who knows? Maybe that card will only affect the spirit and not the actual Bakura."_

 _Yugi,_ it was amazing how this human has so much faith in him, a brought a smile to his face. _You're right. I will do this, for Bakura._

"From my hand, I summon the Eye of Truth!" at once, the eye from the picture materializes onto the field, only for the eye to be closed. "Made from darkness itself, the Eye of Truth looks into the depths of my opponent's minds to find their one weakness and exploit it! Once I find your weakness, you won't be able to summon any cards for three turns!"

As he speaks, the eye slowly begins to open. Once its blank stare falls upon Bakura, the boy immediately tenses up once he makes eye-contact with it. A soft, yellow glow appears around his body.

Gathering his senses back, Bakura laughs cruelly. "Probe through my mind all you want, there's nothing you can use against-!"  
 _  
"I believe in you, Ryou!"_

His words died in his throat when that voice enters his ears. He nearly gags from his chest's response. _T-That voice…?!  
_  
Appearing in front of the Eye of the Truth was an apparition of a little girl, possibly around seven or eight years old, with short, messy white hair that looks similar to Bakura's. She's wearing what appears to be some old baseball uniform with her hands clasped over her heart. Her light green eyes display a large amount of courage and desperation one wouldn't normally see in a girl her age.

Her appearance obviously startled everyone in the area.

"Who's the chick?" Jounouchi demands.

Anzu then compares the girl and Bakura together. "And why does she look so much like Bakura?"

"Who cares?" Honda points out. "Shouldn't we be more concern about the fact that she's transparent?!"

 _"I don't think I've ever seen her before,"_ Yugi comments from within Yami, that's when he notices the look on his Other's face. _"Yami? Do you know who she is?"_

 _I don't know the girl,_ he answers, his eyes entirely focused on the girl's face. _But I swear I saw her face somewhere before…_

Suddenly, images sprung up in his mind. _  
_

 _"Wait, stop!"_

 _"You don't understand, I have to do this!"_

 _"Even without the power of this card, I know the Pharaoh can defeat you."_

His eyes widen in shock. _Could it be…?_

Somewhere, in the depths of his mind, Ryou Bakura stirs from his deep sleep. _A-Amane?_


	2. A Sister's Plea

**A/N: I'm back! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please review!**

* * *

 **A Sister's Plea**

 _"You're not this type of person, Ryou,"_ the girl continues, her voice echoing throughout the room so that everyone could hear her as her hands grip each other tighter. " _You're a kind, gentle soul who would never even think about hurting the people he cares for to get what he wants!"_

"Shut up!" Bakura yells, almost hysterically. Was he panicking? For the first time since they've met him, they have never seen the evil Bakura look so afraid. "I don't understand how this is possible! She's dead! You can't _possibly_ be Amane!"

Yami blinks at that, trying to remember if he's heard the name before. "Amane?"

"Could somebody please tell me what's going on here?!" Jounochi demands, already tired from moving his head back and forth between Bakura and this Amane spirit. "Why is there a miniature, female Bakura?!"

"I don't know, Jounochi-kun! I've never seen her before!" Yami explains since he is the one that's responsible for her appearance.

Amane, however, took no notice of the others in the room and kept her eyes solely on Bakura with a frown on her face. _"Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I'm not allowed to be there for my brother! And there's no way in the world am I going to leave him alone with someone like you!"_

Her proclamation makes nearly everyone in the room drop their jaws to the floor.

"D-Did she just called Bakura her brother?" Anzu gasps.

"I didn't know Bakura even had a sister!" Honda exclaims.

"Gee, I wonder if she'll look like some super hot babe when she's all grown up," hearing this made everyone, minus Bakura and Amane, turn their heads and give Jounochi unamused looks, which makes him laugh nervously. "Uh, just kidding!"

Yami sighs at his friend's antics before he realizes something else. _Wait, did she just said she was dead?!_

Within the darkness of his mind, Ryou looks up to see bright green eyes staring back at him. His heart clenches when he recognizes the defiant look. _"A-Amane? How is-?"_

"Enough!" Bakura screams, shaking his head rapidly. "I do not know what sort of trickery is this, but I refuse to listen to any more of this nonsense! As soon as you end your turn, I set Dark Necrofear to take control of your Eye of Truth to destroy itself and get rid of that awful illusion!"

"W-Wait, Bakura! This isn't a-!" Yami tries to stop the raging boy before Amane spoke up.

 _"You used to write letters to me all the time!"_ she cries out in desperation. _"Ever since the car crash, you never stopped writing letters to me and I read them all the time!"_

Ryou couldn't believe his ears; Amane read his letters? He didn't think his sister could even read them from her place in Heaven. Wait, wasn't this supposed to be an illusion? An illusion that Yugi conjured up since he somehow found out about his dead sister and thought it would be a smart move against the evil spirit within him?

"Of course it's an illusion, idiot!" Bakura yells at him, not knowing that he was also shouting loud enough for everyone on the outside to hear him. "Just think; do you really think your sister would leave the comfort of the afterlife without her mother just to see you? After you let her die?!"

Hearing this made Ryou falter, which leaves some form of relief for Bakura. The spirit was right; Ryou was the one who let go of her hand because of some selfish desire to stare at an object that could never compare to what his sister was worth. If he had just held on when his sister began to walk away then maybe he could have saved her. Maybe he could have pulled her out of the way in time and save her. They could have live their lives together as twins were supposed to and not live a life where one twin died and the other had to stay behind to deal with the pain of losing a part of yourself.

It was the worst pain imaginable. It's almost like losing a limb and having to deal with the phantom pains; you think that it's there but when you realize it's not then the pain comes back tenfold. He couldn't bear this pain, he wants to go back to sleep. Why did Yugi wake him up with this false apparition of his little sister? He never thought Yugi would be the type to do that but seeing it now he couldn't help but feel betrayed by his own friend.

There was nothing left for him back in the real world; his friends don't care about him, his father doesn't care about him, and his mother and twin sister are dead. What else did he have to go back for? He just wants to sleep-

 _"Oh, no you don't!"_ Amane shouts when she sees that Bakura is relaxing and regaining the hideous smirk on her brother's face. _"I heard what he said and you better not believe that for a second, you knucklehead! I never blamed you for what happened, it wasn't even your fault! It was that stupid drunk driver that couldn't afford enough money to buy some brain cells! Besides, it wasn't like the first time we let our interests cloud our minds. Remember that time I spent the whole day practicing for the baseball game I would have collapsed during the game if it weren't for you coming out to get me?"_

Ryou eyes widen. _How did Yugi know about that?!_

"S-Stop it!" Bakura gasps, a hand clutched at his rapidly beating heart. "D-Do you realize what you're doing?!"

 _"I'm teaching my brother to stand up against a bully like you!"_ Amane shouts before she cups her hands over her mouth. _"Ya hear that, bro-bro? No more hiding behind your little sis, okay? So put your foot down right now and fight that dunderhead!"_

Tears well in Ryou's eyes. Illusion or not, that's exactly how he imagines his sister would talk to him if she were here at this very moment. _Amane..._

Bakura stiffens when he felt hot, boiling tears trail down his cheeks. "N-No!"

 _"And once this is all over,"_ her eyes became soft, a small sad smile was stitched on her face. _"Can you go back to writing your letters to me? It gets boring not hearing from you and not being able to read about your crazy adventures with your friends. Especially the ones about that doofus, Jounouchi."_

"Hey! Who are ya calling doofus, kid?!" Jounochi shouts with a shake of his fist.

No one paid him any mind.

 _BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP!_

Bakura nearly chokes from the rapid beating of his heart but before he could say anything, a ragged cough escapes his lips. After that, he coughs again. And again. And again. A series of coughs rack his whole body and he couldn't do anything to stop them. His condition began to worry his friends.

 _"What's wrong with Bakura?"_ Yugi asks as his Yami stares hard at the possessed boy to diagnosis the problem. It was then he noticed the small shifts of light returning to the boy's chocolate brown eyes.

 _He's fighting the evil spirit within him!_ The Pharaoh realizes with awe in his eyes. _Could his love for his sister be powerful enough for the real Bakura to have a reaction?_

After the series of harsh coughing, Bakura stood rigid, his breaths coming in small pants with his head down low enough so Yami can't see his eyes. Everyone held their breaths, even Amane was clenching her hands tightly in anticipation, waiting for at least a reaction from Bakura. None of them had no idea what's going on in Bakura's mind so they could only wait.

They all hate waiting.

Suddenly, Bakura's head sprung up. Light shone in his chocolate brown eyes as hot tears fall down his cheeks. His voice trembles as he utters one single world.

"A-Amane?"

Amane could feel herself smiling in relief. _"There you are, you big dummy..."_

Ryou took a few steps into the field, his hand trembling as it reaches out for the apparition of his little sister. "Amane is that really you-?"

He was cut off by a violent cough escaping his lips. It made everyone gasp as Bakura looks up stares at Yami and the projection of Amane with hateful, dull brown eyes.

"I've had enough of this!" He shouts as he points his finger at the apparition in front of the golden eye. "Dark Necrofear, attack-!"

His words died in his throat. _"No!"_

Everyone's eyes widen when they heard that familiar voice echoing through the air. _"Ryou?"_ Amane whispers.

Suddenly, an eidolon of Ryou Bakura himself appeared behind his possessed body, his arms gripping his own arms tightly to keep them from moving. By the look on his face, it seems to take _all_ of Ryou's strength to hold the spirit.

 _"I won't let you hurt my sister!"_ The apparition shouts in desperation, locking his own arms tight so they couldn't move no matter what.

"That's the real Bakura!" Honda realizes.

Seeing his friend struggle within himself, Jonouchi yells out with a shake of his fist. "Come on, Bakura, fight it! Don't let that evil spirit attack your sister!"

"He's right, fight it!" Anzu shouts her own encouragement.

"W-What are you doing?! Let go!" The spirit tries to move his arms but found himself lock in place.

 _"Trying to get me to hurt my friends is one thing, but hurting my sister is where I draw the line!"_ Trembling with strain, Ryou looks up and makes eye contact with Yami. _"Yugi! I can only hold him back for three turns; finish this!"_

Yami nods his head; he owes it to the real Bakura, after all. "I'll have my Dark Magician Girl attack your Dark Necrofear, sending it to your Graveyard and attack your life points directly!"

The Dark Magician Girl launches a fireball directly at Dark Necrofear, defeating it in one blow. A few sparks from that explosion managed to reach the restricted Bakura, causing him to flinch. His Life Points went from **1000** to **500** in an instant. This forces Bakura to struggle harder than before but Ryou held on.

 _"I end my turn! Hurry, Yugi!"_

He was right; Yami only had one turn left after this one. "Attack him directly, Dark Magician Girl!"

She fires another fireball at Bakura, nearly causing him to go fly into the wall if it weren't for Ryou holding him in place. The **500** LP quickly became **50**.

 _"I end my turn again! Please, Yugi! After this turn, I won't be able to hold him back!"_ True to his words, it already looks like Ryou's slowly losing control of his possessed body since Bakura was able to move his arms only by a couple of inches but he still couldn't do anything. Yami has to finish this duel and fast.

"Dark Magician Girl, finish this duel now!" Yami orders.

"N-No!" Bakura cries, struggling harder than ever now. "I'm so close! So close!"

But it was too late; Dark Magician Girl had already launched her fireball straight at him. Since his host was restricting his arms there was nothing he could do but watch the fireball come straight at him. He didn't even bother to scream when the fireball finally made contact, sending Ryou's body right into a wall. For Bakura, he just stood in the place where the body he was previously occupying was. That final attack separated him from Ryou. He was now just a harmless spirit.

He turns his attention to the person who started this problem in the first place; that Amane Bakura. Why couldn't she just stayed in the Afterlife instead of being this lost ghost who thinks she can stick around for as long as she wants to? Better yet, why couldn't she just stay dead?

His eyes widen. What did he mean by that? Amane was already dead since she was killed in that car crash. It wasn't like she died before that car crash, right?

He didn't have time to ponder on this as he feels himself fading back into the Millenium Ring. Oh, well, he'll deal with that retched spirit sooner or later. She will not stop what needs to be done.

Ryou Bakura's LP went to **000**. Yami won the duel.

"Bakura-kun!" Seeing their friend hit the wall, they all instantly ran over to him. Yami was about to head over as well when a voice stops him.

 _"Hey,"_ startled, Yami turns around to see the apparition of Amane floating right in front of him, her arms behind her back as she gives him a small smile. _"Thanks for getting my brother out of there, he always did have a problem with standing up to bullies by himself."_

Yami smiles back. "Honestly, Bakura-Chan, I wouldn't have won the duel if it weren't for you reaching out to your brother. You must really love your brother to reveal yourself when I played the Eye of Truth card."

At this, Amane's smile fades. " _Yugi, Pharaoh, can you both promise me something?"_

The two souls look at her interest.

 _"Can you promise me that you both will be better friends to Ryou?"_ her word surprise them, but they let her continue due to the melancholy look in her green eyes. _"It's just, ever since I died, Ryou's been alone for a while now. I tried to be there for him as a spirit but he can't hear or even see me! No matter what I try to do, I can't show myself to Ryou and now he thinks I'm not there. That's why I want you two to be the friends he deserves. He needs someone to be there for him when I can't. so, can you two promise me that you'll be there to make him smile?"_

Both Yami and Yugi didn't know what it was like to have siblings; Yugi was an only child who was alone for most of his life and Yami wasn't sure if he even had siblings during his days in Ancient Egpyt. But they had seen the lengths Jounochi-kun would go to get his sister the eye operation she needed and they could tell the bond between siblings was very powerful. Just now, they saw the bond between Ryou and his sister be able to defeat an evil spirit that had completely suppressed him to the point he couldn't do anything about it. If the bond between siblings wasn't one of the most powerful things in the world then the person who didn't believe was incredibly naïve.

Yami gives her a reassuring smile. "Amane Bakura, I, the Pharaoh of Egypt, and Yugi Muto, promise to be there for Ryou Bakura as friends and be willing to help smile once again.

Those words brought the smile back to Amane's face. _"Arigato..."_

For a split second, Yami thought her appearance changed; Amane's seven-year-old structure turned into one of a mature, young woman, her pale skin had become a very dark tan, her clothing became Ancient Egyptian garbs, and her green eyes were now a gold color.

Gold? Wait...

 _Goldeyes stare desperately into his lavender orbs. "Please, Pharaoh, just leave me alone!"_

 _"Wait!" He tries to run forward but was stopped when the woman managed to kick a stone away, causing an avalanche to fall forward from the pile, blocking his way to the woman._

He blinks and suddenly he's staring at Amane again, not the woman. Before he could say anything, Amane is already fading away.

 _"Goodbye, Pharaoh..."_ just like that, she was gone. Yami was only staring at into thin air at this point. His thoughts kept going back to the woman in his head.

 _Who was she? And why does my heart clench just thinking about her?_ Yami places a hand over his heart, wondering what all of this could mean. His thoughts were immediately broken by a series of shouting.

"Bakura!"

"Bakura-kun!"

"Hey, pal, don't give up on us just yet!"

Remembering that the real Bakura was thrown into a wall after the battle and is probably exhausted, he quickly jumps from his platform to head over to his group of friends, who are huddled around the semi-conscious Bakura.

"Are you alright, Bakura-kun?" Yami asks once he sees the foggy view of Bakura's eyes clear up.

"Y-Yes, I think so," the trembling boy looks up, his eyes fill with unshed tears as they lock onto Yami's violet eyes. "Y-Yugi, how did you know about my sister?"

That question left an eerie silence amongst the friends. Thankfully, it was broken by Honda.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, you never mention anything about your family, Bakura-kun," he looks at the white-haired with interest. "You never like talking about them so it was a big surprise to find out you even had siblings."

"How did you find about his sister, Yugi?" Anzu asks Yami.

"You didn't sneak into his apartment, did ya? Because if you did, can you tell me what else you found out?" Everyone, minus Bakura, shot Jounochi unamused looks, making him sweatdrop. "Just kidding!"

Yami didn't know how to respond to that; if he were, to be honest, he was never aware of Bakura's deceased sibling and he doubts Yugi was aware too. And Jounouchi's idea was absurd - he would never break into a friend's house for his own curiosity. But with the way Bakura said it, it was almost like he and Yugi purposely stole something precious from him.

Why was that? Wouldn't Bakura be happier just to be able to see his sister again, even if it was just her spirit?

 _"Maybe he doesn't believe that was actually his sister's spirit that he saw,"_ Yugi points out. _"Remember what Amane said? She couldn't talk to him and Bakura couldn't see her when she was always there. Bakura probably convinced himself that Amane is no longer with him just to move on from her death."_

 _That's horrible,_ Yami thought. _He should know that his sister will always be with him, even if she wasn't there in spirit but his memories will always be there with him._

Despite his words, he couldn't stay mad at Bakura. He knows people deal with grief very differently and he could understand that this was Bakura's method of dealing with his sister's death. But it didn't mean it was alright for him to be ignorant of his sister's desperate attempts to make contact.

He had to tell him the truth.

"Bakura," he begins, his tone solemn. "I was not aware of your sister's existence until I activated the Eye of Truth card."

Silence flood the room.


	3. The Pharaoh's Wish

**A/N: Just when I told myself I need to finish a project for a friend, I, instead, finish this. I hope you guys enjoy and please leave a review. They make me happy.**

* * *

 **The Pharaoh's Wish**

The silence was broken by Ryou's trembling voice.

"W-What did you say?"

"I'm saying is that before I played the Eye of Truth," Yami begins as he kneels in front of the shaken boy. "I had no idea that your sister, Amane, existed. Her appearance shocked me, but there was one thing I can tell you for certain; your sister loves you, Ryou."

The tears that were building in Ryou's dark eyes have finally fallen, tiny sobs became caught in his throat so he wasn't outright crying.

"She never left, you know," Yami continues, knowing it's best for him to know the truth no matter how painful it would be. "Her spirit stayed behind so she could watch over you. She wanted to talk to you and hoped that one day you will be able to see her but, for reasons that even I don't know, you two weren't able to communicate with each other and you were unable to be aware of your sister's presence."

He gives him a small smile. "I bet it made the two of you very happy when you finally saw each other again after all of these years."

That did it; Ryou's small sniffs turn into loud sobbing as he buries his face in his knees.

"Bakura-kun?!" Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda all shout in surprise, not use to seeing the white-haired boy like this. Yami, however, understood the situation and slowly wrapped his arms around the poor boy.

"There, there, just let it out," he whispers, his voice slowly mixing with his own and Yugi's.

"Amane... Amane! I'm so sorry, Amane," Ryou rambles, nearly choking from all the air he's losing. "I'm sorry, I wish I could take it all back... I wish I never let go of your hand!"

Hearing his voice go off into hysterical apologies made the three people in the room soften their eyes. It didn't take a genius to know that Ryou's suffering from his sister's death to the point he blames itself for it. There were times where Jounouchi often blame himself for his sister nearly going blind because he wasn't there for her. If anything, he should understand Ryou's situation better than anybody.

But Ryou had already lost his sister. There's no possible way Jounouchi could understand that no matter what.

Finally, Jounouchi came down and join in on the hug. Anzu was next and while he hesitated, Honda joined in as well.

The four friends did their best to comfort the sobbing boy who lost his sister at a young age. While his cries didn't slow, Ryou appreciated what they were doing by hugging them all back.

Slowly, his shattered heart was mending itself back together.

* * *

It took a while for Ryou to finally calm down but when he did, he asked to have a moment alone and last Yami saw him, he was sitting near the edge of the platform, just staring after into space.

 _"Maybe he's trying to see his sister?"_ Yugi supplies as Yami walks down the path that leads to the room they were trying to block Bakura from, despite not knowing what he was after in that room.

 _Maybe,_ the Pharaoh comments as he keeps his eyes glued to the light up ahead. _But now I wish to know what Bakura was after in this Ancient Temple. He seemed pretty determined to reach this temple if he wasn't willing to allow Ryou-kun to break free from his control._

 _"Yeah, but what could it be?"_

 _We're about to find out._

When the light finally clears up, Yami was standing in an open area that looks to be crumbling down. Pieces of rubble scattered around the floor as if they have fallen from the ceiling. The only thing that seems to be intact was the staircase that leads to a platform with two pillars near each other. At the top of the staircase was the source of the light, a ball of energy pulsing with light, each pulse almost reminded the two of lightning.

 _"What is that?"_ Yugi asks in awe, his purple eyes entranced by the energy.

 _I don't know, Aibou,_ Yami took a couple steps closer to the staircase. After making sure they won't collapse under his weight, Yami continues his ascend towards the energy.

He was only a few steps away from it when a voice, that was definitely _not_ Yugi, spoke in his head. _"Good evening, Pharaoh..."_

Yami nearly jumps out of his skin before he collects himself and tries to look for the source of the voice.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

 _"I'm right in front of you."_

Eyes widening, Yami turns to face the ball of light with his mouth gaping open. "Y-You're the one that's speaking to me?"

 _"I am known as the Djinn of this temple,"_ the voice softly whispers in his ear. _"My duty is to grant one wish every thousand years that's devoided of any rules. Do you have a wish, Pharaoh?"_

 _"So this is what the Evil Spirit was after,"_ Yugi's eyes widen in realization. _"He was trying to make a wish that could give him anything that he desires!"_

 _Including the Millennium items,_ Yami added in before he turns his attention back to the Djinn. "I am sorry, great Djinn, but I do not have a wish that I want to come true."

 _"Are you sure about that?"_ Yami didn't know how to react to that tone of voice. _"Do you not want a wish that regards the spirit within this very temple?"_

"Spirit?" thoughts of the white-haired girl quickly came back into his mind. "Are you talking about Bakura Amane?"

 _"Her, or her incarnation from your days in Egypt. You are slowly remembering her, aren't you?"_

Yami blinks. "Her incarnation? Wait, are you saying that the woman with the gold eyes and Amane are connected?"

 _"You still have no true memory of her, do you?"_ the voice asks in what seems to be a playful tone that dreadfully reminded him of Pegasus. _"It's a shame, but I supposed that is what she would have wanted. You two were never destined to meet, after all."_

"What are you saying?!" Yami demands, fed up with all of these unanswered questions. "Who _is_ she? Why are my memories of Egypt coming back to me and why can I only remember her? And why do I feel a heavy burden inside me whenever I think about her?"

This time the Djinn was silent. No snide comments about his lack of knowledge of the woman with the gold eyes. He wonders what the Djinn knows that he doesn't.

 _"Even after all these years, you still blame yourself for what happened, don't you?"_ the voice came back, its voice has no emotion in it.

"What are you-?!" his question died when his vision became blinded by a white light.

* * *

How could he have let this happened? Everything was going to plan; he would use the ultimate weapon that will destroy the Dark One and send its soul to parts unknown. That was all he needed to do to save his entire kingdom.

Then that thief somehow snuck into the palace and stole the card before he could even grab it from his servant.

And worse of all, they're heading to the destructor itself with the card in hand.

Another servant to the demon, just wonderful.

He would not let them get away, not when his entire kingdom was depending on it.

He's been pursuing them on horseback, still very surprised the speed this person was going to outrun his horse. This person must be very desperate to appease their master, good thing that the person seems to be losing their edge since he's already catching up to them.

"Closer," he urges the horse forward, now he's only a few feet from the person. "Closer..." Now he was barely a foot away from them. "Closer..."

He was right on top of them.

Lifting himself so he was now standing on his horse, the Pharaoh jumped off of it like a catapult and wrap his arms around the thief. A cry that instantly reminded him of a young woman's as they both tumble to the ground in a mess of royal purple, cedar, and wheat brown clothing tanging around each other. He winces slightly at the rocks scraping into his skin whenever he's the one at the bottom of their tumble.

Thankfully, their tumble ended with him on top of the thief - who he now realizes is a woman - with his body weight pinning her down so she couldn't go anywhere. And in her left hand was the papyrus that he needed to defeat the demon once and for all.

"Give that to me!" he cries, releasing one of his hands so he could grab the papyrus but the woman stuck her hand out further so he couldn't reach. For Ra's sake, did this woman have to be taller than him too?!

"My Pharaoh, please stop it!"

This woman dares call herself a citizen of his rule when she's an associate to the darkest being in the world? "I won't let you give your master the chance to destroy this world and people in it!"

"My _master?!_ "

"Yes, your master! Now give me that card or-!"

He cut himself when he looks down to stare at the woman's face, intending to show her how angry he is when his lavender orbs met eyes that reminded him of the sun's glow. It was funny, the whole time during the chase, he never caught of the woman's face from the amount of old fabric she's wearing, especially with the hood from her cloak nearly covering her whole face.

But now he was looking at the woman's face for the first time and he was surprised at how young she was; she was probably only a few years older than him, at best. Her dark skin was covered in dust and dirt which, for a moment, made him think he's staring at the King of Thieves himself. If it weren't for the fact her features were softer than the Thief King's and her eyes reflected light instead of darkness, he would have mistaken her for him with her short, messy, snow-white hair nearly matching his dirty one.

But what really made her stand out were the color of her eyes. Two, luminous golden eyes stare up at his lavender orbs, full of fear yet they show a hint of defiance within them.

"Who are- GAH!"

His words were once again cut off, only this time by the mysterious woman as she somehow got her leg free from underneath him and manages to kneel him straight in the abdominal. The Pharaoh, not expecting the surprise attack or the pain that came with it, yells as all the air in his lungs were knockout. Wrapping his arms around his sore spot, he rolls himself off the woman to give himself a moment.

Dear Ra, how was he able to easily knock her to the ground if she was strong enough to cause _this_ much pain?!

Footsteps moving away from him quickly reminds him of the situation he's in and why he's in it in the first place. How could he let himself get trick by that thief?

"Stop!"

He didn't know if it was the tone of his voice or the woman's fear of defying her pharaoh but he couldn't hear the footsteps anymore, which probably meant that she either stopped running or left the area altogether. The footsteps that were coming towards him, however, prove the second theory wrong.

"Are you alright, Pharaoh?" He hears the woman's voice her concerns. Now that's he not focusing on chasing her, he could hear the weariness of her voice, like she hasn't drunken any water for a couple of days. But despite the crack, the tone of strength can be heard if one could listen close enough.

He lifts his head and his tired eyes meet her concern ones, the hood no longer over her head. "I could be better..." he decides on that since his mid-section is still throbbing.

The woman nods, her face almost looks apologetic. "I see..." She turns on her heel and was about to take a step when his hand shot out and grab the edge of her cloak.

"That paper," he gasps, trying to control his breathing. "That paper in your hand is the only thing that can defeat the darkness... Without it, the entire world is doom."

The woman remains silent, not willing to look at His Highness in the eyes since they were showing desperation in them.

"If you really consider yourself a citizen of my kingdom, you give me that paper!" he growls, finally losing his patience. "Do you not care for the rest of the people that live in this beautiful world?! If you give that to the Dark One, it will destroy everyone! Are you willing to destroy everyone's souls at the expense of your own desires?!"

"And if I give you the card, you'll destroy the Dark One at the expense of a man's soul?"

His eyes widen in confusion. What did she mean by that?

This time, the woman turns her head around to face him and the Pharaoh is surprised at the sight of her captivating golden eyes having tears inside them. The tears couldn't even hide her fierce determination.

"W-What are you talking about?" his voice trembles from the strain in his stomach but his curiosity was clear to her. She looks down at her feet, the tears slipping down her cheeks. For a moment, he thought she wasn't going to answer and continue on her way - despite his grip on her cloak - when her voice spoke up.

"Do you know the man who sacrificed his soul to the Dark One so it could rise?" despite the constant wave of tears flowing down her cheeks, her voice still stood strong. "The man who took the Golden Ring from one of your Priests?"

His eyes widen; there was one man who fit that description. Now he understood why he almost mistook the woman for him.

"You and the Thief King are siblings." It was a statement, not a question.

The woman didn't say anything, she didn't even nod her head. But the look in her tear-filled eyes told him enough.

"I was one of the two survivors of Kul Elna," she begins, now her voice is trembling as memories flood her mind. "But at that time, I thought I was the only one who made it out that night. For sixteen summers, I thought I was alone, that my brother died that night and I would forever be burden with the guilt of not being able to protect him. Now that I see his face after all these years and the first thing that I am aware of is that he's a slave to the very Darkness that's about to destroy this world!"

She was sobbing now. The Pharaoh could only look at her with eyes full of pity. He knew of the horrors that came to create the Millennium Items and how it affected the Thief King but to see the person that's supposed to be his sister here it only made his sorrow for the village grow. This woman obviously didn't see the terror her brother caused; she only saw the brother that was with her before they both lost their home.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, unsure of what he could say to comfort her. His eyes then trail to the parchment that's clutched tightly in her hand as her words echo in his head. "Give me that spell."

The hardness in her eyes returns as she retches herself free from his grip, the papyrus nearly crumbling from her grip. "I already told you why I need this and you expect me to just give it up like that?!"

"Of course not," he yells, slowly getting to his feet despite the lasting pain in his stomach (how long will this last?!) and looks at her straight in the eyes, in spite of the height differences. "I am aware of how much you love your brother and if I was in your position, I would do something similar. Which is why I can't risk your life to stop the Dark One and save your brother. Give me the paper and I promise your brother's soul will be set free."

He expected her to be grateful, or, at least, to be a little surprise that he's willing to go to such lengths for her. Her face, however, was the complete opposite of what he imagined; it was full of fear, she shook her head back and forth as her tears continue to fall down her cheeks.

"You don't even know what this spell does, do you?" she questions as she backs away from him.

What did she mean by that? "Of course I do; it separates the soul from the body, sending it to a different land where they will have no memories or abilities of their former lives."

"Yes, on _entities_ , but do you know what happens when you use this spell to separate a human soul from the body?" when he didn't answer her she continued. "This card requires powerful magic to separate souls from their own bodies but all magic comes with a price. That's why it's safer to use on entities like the Dark One because they have souls powerful enough to pay that price. To use it on the human soul won't be enough to satisfy it so it'll also take the soul of the thing that cast it."

His eyes widen in both realization and horror. He now knew why that woman was trying to keep him from getting that spell; she doesn't want him to cast that spell to save her brother.

"So, you're willing to sacrifice your life so that I could live?" his disbelief only grew further when the woman nodded. "You expect me to just sit idly by as a citizen of my kingdom is about to throw their life away?!"

"You don't understand, I have to do this!" Her grip on the paper nearly turned her knuckles white. "Your people need you, you're the only one that can save them all from the Dark One! They won't need some lowly thief that's the sibling of the Thief King himself to look after them."

"As Pharaoh of this land, it is my duty to protect my citizens," his voice is trembling now. "Allow me to do this, so I can make up for all the pain I caused you and your brother!"

Goldeyes stare desperately into his lavender orbs. "Please, Pharaoh, just leave me alone!"

"Wait-!" He tried to run forward but was stopped when the woman managed to kick a stone away, causing an avalanche to fall forward from the pile, blocking his way to the woman.

* * *

 _"Mou Hitori No Boku! Mou Hitori No Boku! Snap out of it!"_

The Nameless Pharaoh cried out when he was suddenly pulled out of that flashback, his lungs demanding air so he pants just to get it back. He was well-aware of the sweat dripping down his forehead. In the corner of his eyes, he could see the transparent Yugi looking him in concern. His eyes wince slightly when he stares directly at the glowing form of the Djinn.

But one thought couldn't escape his mind.

"She sacrificed herself so I could live and defeat a great evil?"

He was met by silence. Then, the Dijnn spoke up. _"She didn't want to the two of you to meet, she thought it would be better if you both never met to spare you of the knowledge of her existence."_

"Well, that plan didn't work out well, did it?" he snaps, tears pooling down his eyes as all of his emotions hitting him at once. "I did found out about her and now she's dead because I couldn't do anything about it!"

 _"Mou Hitori No Boku, please calm down,"_ Yugi spoke up softly. _"I'm sure she wouldn't have wanted to blame yourself for this."_

"What's the point, Aibou?" Yami sniffs. "She's dead, I could have helped her but I did nothing. What kind of Pharaoh am I?"

 _"Apparently, a great one since she used to admire you so,"_ Yami looks up at the Djinn in surprise. _"She had full faith that you would be able to save your kingdom from destruction and you did. I could only imagine that she would be proud of you."_

Yami had stopped sniffing but his tears were still falling. How? How could a woman, who he obviously caused pain for her and her brother, admire him as her ruler when he obviously tampered with the Darkness itself? It didn't help that almost all of his memories were still gone so the doubt of his reign as Pharaoh was still there.

Why else would her own brother sacrifice himself to cause darkness to spread across the land?

 _"If her death bothers you so,"_ the Djinn speaks up, directing the former Pharaoh's attention to it. _"You can always make a wish and I will grant it to you."_

 _"Wait, I thought one of the Genie rules is that they can't bring someone back from the dead?"_ Yugi points out in confusion.

 _"As I said before, I am a special kind of Djinn; I will grant one wish that's devoided of all rules. Now, Pharaoh, would you like to make a wish that regards the woman from your memories?"_

A wish? Just like that? He could make a wish and he would be able to see that woman again. But then, what would he say? Would he apologize her for the destruction he caused to her family when he barely knew what happened himself?

The Djinn, fortunately, wasn't done with its sentence, giving Yami a moment to think. _"However, you must be very specific with your wish; do you want to bring the woman from your memories back to life or do you want her reincarnation to be brought back?"_

 _That_ got Yami's attention. "Her reincarnation? Are you taking about Bakura-Kun's sister?"

 _"Yes, while those two are completely different people they both share the same soul. However, in order for that soul to come back, you must tell me what form of that soul you want to return. You can only bring back one of those forms while the other shall remain deceased. What will it be, Pharaoh?"_

Yami wasn't sure if that tone was supposed to be patronizing or not but he didn't care at the moment. A part of him wanted to bring that woman back to life, to make up for all of his sins that obviously caused her great pain when she was alive. Even though his memories aren't fully there, he felt like he owed it to her.

But then he thought about Bakura - no, not Bakura, Ryou.

He remembers the look of disbelief in his eyes when he manages to regain control of himself to stare at the spirit of his dead sister that transmitted herself during the duel, only reminding the Pharaoh how the boy thought his sister had passed on into the Afterlife to move on from her death when she was right beside him the whole time.

Thinking about it now, the only reason why Ryou was back with them now was that he didn't want the Spirit from the Ring to harm what he thought was the last piece of his sister he could have. It was his love for his sister that brought him back when Yugi and the others' attempt at friendship couldn't.

What kind of friend would he be if he didn't give Ryou the chance to see his sister again? Right after he promised his said sister that he would be a better friend to her brother?

"Djinn," Yami begins, his conflict resolved. "I would like to make a wish."

* * *

Ryou had told the others that he wanted to be alone to think things over and he was genuinely surprised that they let him. He thought they would protest since he just fought the Spirit that often suppresses him when it takes over. It was like the revelation of Amane showed a whole new side of him that made the others unsure of how to handle it.

Amane... He honestly hadn't thought of her in a really long time.

A part of him thought it would be better to think that Amane left for the Afterlife, that she's somewhere happier with their mother and not wasting her time with her sorry-excuse-for-an-older-twin-brother. That was the reason why he never bothered to touch their special Ouija Board to communicate with her - she loved the Supernatural as much as he did.

But then, she appeared in spirit form, begging him to come back. What kind of twin was he?

"You really were here," he whispers to the dark abyss below him, his voice echoing with the wind. "All this time. I thought you hated me for letting go of your hand and letting you die. What kind of twin brother am I? Not knowing what his own twin sister was thinking?"

Slowly, his hand trembling, he reaches out to the darkness. "If you're here right now, can you please hold my hand? Like we used to when we were kids?"

Nothing. His hand didn't feel cold and he didn't even feel a breeze. The air pressure didn't change at all.

But Ryou would like to imagine that his sister was holding his hand.

"Is this what it's like for you?" tears begin to fill his eyes once again. "To be unable to communicate with me no matter what you do? If that's true, then I'm _so_ sorry that I doubted you..."

No answer, but he can imagine Amane was telling him to get his act together.

"Ryou-Kun!"

Eyes widening, Ryou turns to see Yugi - not the Pharaoh - running up to him with a bright smile on his face.

Ryou blinks in confusion. "Yugi-Kun?" What on earth was up with the tri-colored hair boy?

The others share his sentiments. "What's gotten you so chipper, Yuge?" Jounouchi comments.

Yugi, however, ignores him, grabs the white-haired boy's arm, and drags him to where he previously came from. A surprised yelp escapes the taller boy. "Y-Yugi?!"

"Come on, Ryou-kun!" Yugi's bright smile turn to meet Ryou's confused eyes. "We have a surprise for you!"


	4. Twins Reunited

**A/N: This was done pretty fast. Probably because how short this chapter was for me. Also, to all those who live in the United Kingdom, I am very sorry for the number of insults within this chapter.**

* * *

 **Twins Reunited**

Ryou honestly didn't know how to react to Yugi's sudden perky personality. What did the tri-color-haired exactly mean by surprise? He really didn't like surprises, to be honest with himself, since they all ended up bitting him in the neck. If it were possible, Ryou would be done with surprises altogether.

But then, this was Yugi. Yugi would never do something to purposely harm someone. Not to mention he did owe Yugi for saving him from the Evil Spirit and giving him a chance to see his dead sister again. He'll let the smaller boy give him his surprise for now.

Nonetheless, if this surprise turns out to be bad, he's not afraid of holding it over the spiky-haired's head.

"Yugi, really, what's going on?" Anzu demands from the back since the speed that Yugi was using to pull Ryou forward almost left the rest of them in the dust.

"Like I said, it's a surprise for Ryou-kun!" Yugi didn't bother to turn his head to answer and keeps his focus on the path in front of them. "I'll show you guys when we get there but Ryou-kun, you need to close your eyes when we get there."

Ryou tilts his head. "Why?"

"Because it'll ruin the surprise!"

Ryou will let that slide since he honestly has no idea what the smaller boy is planning for him. _Let's hope it's not another evil spirit..._

After what felt like minutes of running down a dark path, they enter a room that slows Yugi's running to a stop. The whole place looked like it was falling apart and Ryou didn't want to take his chances with those stairs that lead up to a high, unstable platform. What did Yugi want to show him so bad that they end up in a place like this

"We're here!" at once, Yugi whips around to face Ryou. "Now all you need to do is close your eyes and open them when I tell you to."

Ryou sighs, he feels like he should tell Yugi about his feelings about surprises. "Yugi, listen, about me and surprises-"

"Just close your eyes, Ryou-kun. I promise this is one surprise you'll love."

Knowing better than to argue with the smaller, Ryou close his eyes, allowing himself to fall into the world of darkness.

The only thing that's keeping him in reality and not in the world where the Evil Spirit would put him in when it takes over is Yugi's warm, reassuring hand in his.

"Okay, you can come out now," Yugi's soft voice echoed around the room. It took Ryou a second to realize that he wasn't talking to him or the others.

Soft footsteps appeared from the far end of the room, probably near the staircase. When they got louder he could tell that the person's getting closer to them. A series of gasps echo from behind him before they turn into soft whispers.

"Is that-?!"

"B-But I thought... Isn't she supposed to be-?!"

"Wow, she really did turn out to be a-"

"Jounouchi!"

 _Thump!_

"OW! What did I say?!"

Okay, so what Ryou could gather from the others, the surprise was a girl. Why would Yugi drag him to meet a girl? He knows that he's not looking for a relationship anytime soon.

He then felt Yugi lift his hand up, which he hadn't let go since he dragged the white-haired boy here, his voice soft when he spoke. "I know I can't give you guys back all the years you've lost... But, what I can give you is living the rest of your lives together the way you were supposed to be. It's the least I could do for you, Ryou-kun."

Yugi then placed Ryou's hand into somebody else's.

Normally, Ryou would have asked who was this person but he found his words dying in his throat once he fully registers the hand that's in his hold.

He recognizes it. The smoothness of the hand's shape, the soft skin the hand possessed, how his hand and the other just _fit_. He recognizes it all because he hasn't held for almost nine years. Ever since his sister's-

Tears began to form underneath his eyelids

"You can open your eyes now."

As soon as he heard that, Ryou snap his eyes open.

His brown eyes locked onto the green, mischievious orbs in front of him.

Now the tears were falling down his cheeks.

A voice broke the silence between them, their voice gruff yet feminine and have a British accent just like his. "Well? Aren't you going to say something corny or is your mouth going to be in that gutted position forever?"

His sister... Amane... She's... She's alive. She's _here_.

Ryou wanted to say something, anything. He wanted to apologize for letting go of her hand and not believing that her spirit was with him all along but he couldn't. His words keep dying before they could escape his throat. Instead, he took in the image of his resurrected sister. Her green eyes, pale skin, and white hair were still the same but he could still the differences from his sister all those years ago.

Amane wasn't seven years old anymore, now she looked like a maturing sixteen-year-old girl - his own age. She was still slim and there's a bit of muscle in her limbs, which he can imagine she's happy about since he knows how much she loves sports. Her hair, however, was in a style he would never see her in; her snow-white hair falling past her shoulders, not quite as long as his but longer than she would have liked.

His eyes then trail to the outfit she's wearing and he knew he couldn't hold his words in anymore.

"You're actually wearing a dress?"

Green eyes widening, Amane looks down at the long, khaki sheath she's wearing before looking back up to meet her brother's eyes, rage fuming underneath the green irises. "Oi! You better not think that I actually wanted to wear this bloody dress, they couldn't give me anything else!"

Ryou couldn't help but laugh at her outburst. She was here. Amane was _here_. She's still her lovable, hot-tempered, tomboyish self. He would have given anything to see this side of his sister all those years ago and now he's finally getting that back. It's all that he ever wanted.

Unable to help himself any longer, Ryou pulled his sister closer and wrapped his arms around her in the tightest hug he could give her. He sobbed heavily on her shoulder, his tears staining her new dress but he didn't think she'll mind since he knew she wasn't going to keep it.

"There's the corny numpty I was looking for," Amane whispers softly in her brother's ear as she returns the hug just as strongly. "Just let it all out."

This was right. Everything was right. His sister is here, she's not dead and now they're back to being twins. Just the Bakura Twins. They can go back to living their whole lives together, watching each other graduate from high school, protecting each other from unwanted admirers-

Ryou's eyes pop open. Wait a minute...

"Jounouchi..."

Said blonde, who was watching the touching display with a few tears in his eyes, blinks when he notices the lack of honorifics Ryou used to say his name and the type of tone he's using in his voice. "Um, what's up?"

"Tell me, you're an older brother, are you not?"

Jounouchi couldn't see where this conversation was going. "Yeah, so?"

"Then you understand how I feel when a certain guy thinks it's okay to imagine how my little sister is going to look when she's all grown up, correct?"

Eyes widening in horror once he realizes what this conversation is about, Jounouchi took a few steps back with his hands up. "N-Now Bakura-"

"What kind of person thinks that?!" unable to hold his rage in any longer, Ryou whips around and gives Jounouchi a look that distinctly reminds everyone in the room of the Evil Spirit. "I expected you to understand since you're an older brother but the fact you said it about my sister?!"

"Hey, to be fair, I genuinely thought you were asleep when the Evil Spirit took you over!"

That was the wrong thing to say. "THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU AN EXCUSE!"

"Bakura, can't we just talk about this?" However, the white-haired Brit looked like he wasn't going to talk anytime soon, especially since he's currently charging at the terrified blonde, forcing him to run. "Ah! Bakura!"

"Come here, you Gormless Dog!"

"Wha the-? That's not even a real world!"

"It is where I come from!"

Everyone else in the room just watched poor Jounouchi getting chased by the enrage Ryou, most of them not used to seeing the white-haired this angry or ever losing his temper at all. Guess family really does bring out a different side of a person. While Anzu and Honda watch the scene with deadpan expressions - since they knew the blonde idiot deserved it after saying careless comments like that -, Yugi and Amane just look on with awkward smiles on their faces.

"I-I don't think I've ever seen your brother this angry, Amane-chan," Yugi laughs, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"How do you think I feel? I'm usually the twin that loses their temper," Amane chuckles before her face suddenly turns somber. "Yugi?"

The violet-eyed boy turns his attention to the white-haired girl, his smile fading when he sees the look on her face. "Amane-chan?"

"Do you remember the promise you and the Pharaoh made?" Amane's green eyes turn to meet his own. Seeing him nod made her continue. "I asked you both to make that promise because I never thought I could be with my brother again like we used to be. But then, you two go on ahead pull this blinding plan and..."

She trails off, a distant look in her green eyes. Suddenly, she wraps her arms around the smaller boy, pulling him into a firm hug. "Arigato..."

Yugi was speechless but he felt himself smiling. It was the least he and the Pharaoh could do for the twins after all they went through. He quickly returns the hug.

"Iiyo, Amane-Chan..."

The moment, however, was ruined by the shouting in the room.

"Come back here and face me like a man, you bloody tosser!"

"AH! Bakura! Put down the rock!"

Amane rolls her eyes and lets go of Yugi to look at the sight of her enraged brother chasing Jounouchi with rock that's the shape of all medium ball. She turns to Yugi with a bored look in her eyes. "Want to help me restrain my brother from killing your friend?"

"As long as he doesn't chase me with it."

* * *

 **Ryou honestly has moments where he'll lose his temper, right? Again, sorry to all the citizens of the United Kingdom.**


End file.
